


The Truth Can Save Anyone. Even The Evil Queen

by WhimsyNeptune



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: After Marian comes back, and Robin leaves Regina for her. Regina feels abandoned and loses control. She kidnaps him and holds him captive in her vault. Henry has no idea how to help her so he calls Emma to help save her from returning back into the Evil Queen. Will she be able to?





	The Truth Can Save Anyone. Even The Evil Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my greatest work. This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote about a year and a half ago. I know it isn't the greatest, but my best friend insisted that this was 'great' and needed to be posted. I hope that you enjoy.

Emma got a call at three in the morning from her son. Henry said that he hadn't heard from Regina in over a week, and she had locked herself, and her ex-lover in her vault. He was begging for Emma to help her.

"You're the only one who can help her, Ma! She won't listen to anyone else" He had said.

Emma didn't like where that was going. She was terrified of what was to come.

When Emma had made it to the vault she saw that the main door was open. She walked in, and made her way through the vault, to the door to where Regina kept most of her magic books, and ingredients. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. This is it. She thought. This is where it begins.

"Regina" Emma yelled.

No answer.

"Regina! It's Emma!"

"Go away, Miss Swan!"

"Regina! You know I can't do that, please just let me help you!"

"Why? You can't possibly think that I'm going to believe you want to help me." Emma could hear the sadness, and desperation in her voice and her heart broke just a little more than it had been.

"Regina, just let me come in. I won't interfere with what you're doing with any magic. I'm not here to fight you, I promise. I swear on my life."

"You've been very inconsiderate for your life in the past, Miss Swan, I have high doubts that this is any different."

Emma sighed and continued. "I swear on Henry's life." Emma heard silence from behind the door, and then finally heard movement as the door opened.

"Well, Miss Swan, you must trust me an enormous amount to enter this room knowing what I could do with you, vowing to not use your magic. What is it that you want? Closure? Just knowing that you tried to stop me even if you couldn't?"

"Why are you doing this Regina?"

"That is no concern of yours, nor is it any of your business."

Emma could see the pain on Regina's face and had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. It hurt to see the usually strong woman hurting so badly.

"But it could be. Just tell me, if you don't trust me to keep my mouth shut as you said, you could do anything you wanted to me afterward because I vowed not to use magic."

Regina paused, with a thoughtful expression on her face, and then spoke "Fine, Sheriff, but if you make it out of here alive, and do tell ANYONE, I will end you."

Emma could tell she was lying. That was, after all, her super power. But Emma decided to play along and nodded her head.

Regina sighed and then continued "I thought that he could give me my happy ending. He said he loved me, and then the MOMENT his wife came back into town he left me for her. SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!" Regina started bawling, and Emma wrapped her arms around her until Regina pushed her away and she stumbled to the floor. "What do you think you're doing Miss Swan?! I don't need your pity!"

Emma didn't bother to stand she stayed sitting on her knees with her head tilted towards the floor. "Gina, I'm not Robin or Graham, and I'm definitely not Daniel. But I could give you something that they couldn't."

Regina looked at her, and her heart started to pound. "What are you talking about, Miss Swan?"

"I'm saying that if you just give me a chance, I can prove to you that I can treat you the way you have always deserved to be treated."

Regina scoffed. "What are you saying? You _love_ me?"

For the first time Emma felt strong enough to look at her and locked her eyes with the brunette's. "Yes." She admitted.

Regina cackled. "It is abundantly clear that my past mistakes have made it impossible for me ever to be loved."

The pain in Regina's voice gave Emma enough motivation to stand, and walk over to the brunette who was half sitting- half standing against the table, and gently pressed a hand against her cheek. "If you give me a chance to love you, I won't let you down. Just let Robin go, release him from the chair, and give me a chance to make you happy."

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, and as the Blonde placed her hand gently on her cheek, she could feel her shaking. She looked into her eyes and could see the fear. So she spoke "Okay, I'll let him go" after she spoke she broke contact with Emma, and walked to the other side of the vault, flicked her wrist, and in a cloud of purple smoke Robin was gone. "You're free to go as well, Miss Swan." She said staring at the vault's ceiling.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I said you're free to go. I'm not stupid I know what that was earlier. You were just doing whatever you could to get Robin safely out of my captivity. You were successful, now go."

"What? No! Regina, that's not what that was! That's not what this _is_! I know I should've spoken sooner, and maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if I were brave enough to tell you my feelings in the beginning then you would have given me a chance, and we would be together right now, or maybe even married."

"I'm unlovable, Emma." Regina said as she started crying.

Emma bolted across the vault and engulfed the woman in a tight hug "No you're not, Henry loves you. I love you, and maybe even someday you will love me too."

Regina finally returned the blonde's hug, holding onto her just as tightly. "I do, Emma. I always have." Regina looked up at the blonde who had her eyes opened widely. "It's okay, Emma. I know you don't honestly feel the same way, but you kept saying it so I couldn't hold it back any long-" Regina was cut off by Emma's lips being pressed to hers. When the necessity for air became too strong, they ended the kiss.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Regina? I love you. I'm not lying or making excuses for you to let Robin go, to be honest, I hate him because he got to kiss you like that all the time. But now I want a chance. I want to make you happy. I want to be the shoulder you lean on when you can't handle something alone. I want to be the one you wake up to every morning and go to sleep with every night. I want to love you and be loved by you every single day for all of eternity. You were never the evil queen you me. You've always been Regina Mills, but now I want you to be Regina Swan Mills, the love of my life, and my wife. So, Regina, will you be my wife?"

Regina smiled and kissed the blonde again. "I love you, too Emma Swan. I never thought I'd get to tell you that. I've been dreaming about everything you just said, for so long that I never imagined any of it of being possible. Yes Emma Swan, I'll be your wife as long as you be mine."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
